This invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to an internal combustion engine of the reciprocating piston type but which need not have crank starting, which is devoid of timed ignition or timed fuel injection for substained operation and which operates on excess combustion air.
Conventional reciprocating piston type gasoline engines require timed ignition, synchronized to the compression stroke of each piston, and also require precision mixing of fuel and combustion air. They also require manual or electrically driven cranking for starting. Conventional diesel engines require timed fuel injection.